Fairy Tail Ver 2
by Crystal-Creation
Summary: *Accepting OC's* It's not only just Team Natsu having Fun. A new team has been created and its time for their own chornicles to start. *Accepting 5 OC's and Villians * Feel free to submitt your OC since it's NOT first come first serve.


**Hi guys and yes, this'll be my first story for Fairy tail and I'm currently looking for 5 OC's for my FF.**

**PS: Just to let you know, feel free to sign in your OC even if I have more than 5 OC's cause I'll just be choosing the characters I pretty much appreciated.**

**(Basically, it means it's NOT First come First Serve)  
**

**Still...I'd be appreciated if you'd help me.  
**

* * *

**OC Sign Sheet  
**

**Full Name:  
**

**NickName:  
**

**Gender:  
**

**Age: **

**Birthday:**

**Appearance:  
**

Hair: (Color/Style/Length/Texture)

Eyes: (Color/Style (Ex-Sharp, round etc)

Skin: (Color tone)

Height:

Weight:

Birthmark:

Other:

**Clothing:**

Original Wear:

Party/Event Wear: (Ex place-Fantasia Parade/Magic Ball etc)

Other wear: (Ex-Sleep Wear etc Optional)

**Personality: **(Please be Specific)

**Occupation: (Ex-S class Mage/Mage/Dragon Slayer)  
**

**Magic: (Ex: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Transformation, water magic etc)**

**Weapon: (Ex-Fire Blade, etc)  
**

**Interest:  
**

**Talent:  
**

**Hobbies:  
**

**Bestfriend (Can be anybody from the guild/or one of the OC)  
**

**Likes/Favorites:**

**Dislikes:  
**

**Fears:  
**

**Past Life/History/Background story: (Be specific)  
**

**Family/Relatives:  
**

**Strength:  
**

**Weakness (At least 3)  
**

**Romance: (Yes/No)  
**

**Love interest: (Maybe somebody in the guild PS: I'm only focusing on the OC  
**

**Quotes: **(What words they use often)

**Other:**

**~Review of PM~**

* * *

**Here's my OC (This is an example, I might use him or I'll change it to a girl)  
**

**Full Name: ****Luca WhiteFord**  


**NickName: Luke  
**

**Gender: Male  
**

**Age: **18

**Birthday: X766 April 30th  
**

**Appearance:  
**

Hair: Dark/Emo Hair Style (Neck length)

Eyes: Sharp Gray eyes

Skin: Creamy/Little pale skin

Height: 172

Weight: 110 lbs

Birthmark: N/A

Other: Quite Emo

**Clothing:**

Original Wear: Black Jacket with a white T shirt underneath. Long black jeans with silver chains (Used for Waistband)

Party/Event Wear: (Ex place-Fantasia Parade/Magic Ball etc)

Other wear: (Ex-Sleep Wear etc Optional) N/A

**Personality: **Luca may be a little tsundere sometimes (Meaning-person who is initially cold towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time.) but he's pretty loyal to the guild and cares about his teammates a lot. He likes to boast his strengths like Natsu and Gray but rarely shows the kind of his side.

**Occupation: (Ex-S class Mage/Mage/Dragon Slayer) Mage  
**

**Magic: (Ex: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Transformation, water magic etc)**

**-Light Magic  
**

**-Shadow Magic  
**

**-Unsion Raid  
**

**Weapon: (Ex-Fire Blade, etc) N/A  
**

**Interest: Taking walks/Reading/Training  
**

**Talent: Atheltic  
**

**Hobbies: Taking walks/Training  
**

**Bestfriend (Can be anybody from the guild/or one of the OC) N/A  
**

**Likes/Favorites: Cat type animals (Ex-Wolves/Lions/Tigers)  
**

**Dislikes: **Nightimes**  
**

**Fears: **Darkness/Betrayal**  
**

**Past Life/History/Background story: **Luca has been raised by his father and mother who were both light/Shadow users until they died in mystery. After they were deceased ran away in a young age and joined the fairy tail guild at the age of 9 and began training more to become a successful mage.

**Family/Relatives:  
**

**Father: James Whiteford (Deceased)  
**

**Mother: Laika Whiteford (Deceased)  
**

**Siblings: N/A  
**

**Relatives: ?  
**

**Strength: Athletic/No hesitation  
**

**Weakness: Afraid of heights/Darkness/Loneliness  
**

**Romance: **(If he's needed)**  
**

**Love interest: (Maybe somebody in the guild PS: I'm only focusing on the OC (Not Yet)  
**

**Quotes: '**We Do or We Die. Either choose one.'

**Other: N/A  
**

* * *

**Phew, took me some time to write. Still, Hope you submitt your OC (That would make 'Happy' (Neko) Happy)  
**

**PS: I'll only need one dragon slayer and one S class mage.  
**

**PPS: Please, don't let them be a mary sue (Lol)  
**


End file.
